Ackermans, Ackermans everywhere
by mystical blue dreams
Summary: A smiling Petra, Levi with a headache ,two brats and a dirtied cravat, and face-painting colors , what could possibly go wrong? Rated T for Levi's language. AU


**Disclaim** **:** I don't own anything in shingeki no kyojin. Characters belong to Hajimi Isayama.

This is just a simple AU fic containing drabbles that I had in my mind since April. Thinking that it's silly, I was hesitant to write it , but I just had to. Too insistent mind -_- , yeah, I hate my mind for that.

I'm sorry for Levi's language ( for his swearing) and I'm sorry for mine ( for having many mistakes). I tried :/

I'm just a lover of this cute language :3 not a native speaker. ( I know cute is not a word to describe language, but I feel that it applies to English language though, beside other languages.

* * *

''Ah…spring, the one time of the year when everything feels so bright and lively'' Petra sighed dreamily before her gaze shifted to Levi who was in the kitchen with her . she was not mistaking when she suddenly thought that he wasn't being himself today, it was obvious to Petra from the way Levi furrowed his brows and pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke none too pleased '' Petra, remind me again why did I agree to take care of Mikasa even for just a day ?''

As soon as she finished putting the flowers in the small vase placed on the table, she walked her way through the end of the kitchen to levi and stood in front of him, stroking his hair gently with a smile casually on her lips '' well, your brother has gone to the dentist with his wife and now it's you and me to take care of their daughter '' she could see now how he frowned deeper, he was anything but complaining because it was out of concern.

''it's not babysitting, consider it as a family to family visit, levi. She's your niece after all'' Petra said that and playfully pinched her husband's cheek, yet levi was not amused, not amused at all. He spoke petulantly '' and seriously Petra, to top it all off you called that next door _ **Jaeger brat**_ to come over and play ? my niece is better off watching TV without him . I've seen him once and I don't like the idea of a brat playing along, especially a _**messy**_ one.''

It had often made him indifferent to see people around, but this time unlike any other time, he was a little too irritated to know that a certain Jaeger brat was around. Petra felt herself mentally facepalm at that, '' Levi you are missing something, that they are kids and it doesn't matter if Mikasa goes out to safely play'' she added cajolingly'' Levi honey, why so cranky anyway ?''

As levi started to head towards the door, Petra said '' it's so cute, or should I say…romantic.'' Levi turned himself to look at her nonchalantly with an unreadable expression never seen on his face before, was he…puzzled? '' tch Petra, you and your fanciful thoughts.'' He was about to roll his eyes. Petra followed him with a little giggle when she said ''I figured you'd say such a thing''.

They entered the room where Mikasa was, perched on the edge of the sofa watching cartoons on TV for what seemed to be an hour, the poor little girl looked rather bored. Levi stepped closer and gently patted his niece's head ''having fun watching TV Mikasa ?'' the four-year –old Mikasa had a beautiful complexion containing her cutely rounded face , a thin wisp of jetty-black hair rested gently in the center of her face, barely brushing above her teensy nose. She looked perfect with an eye-catching ribbon on her hair and a light pinkish dress with silky ruffles at the end. Damn was she adorable, Petra thought.

Levi had an unconcealable smirk and the look of her had him feeling proud of his niece , and even from the slightest details of being well-dressed, he could feel himself inwardly thank her parents for dressing her neatly. It impressed him to see that his relatives , including Mikasa, would be like him: clean n' classy.

Mikasa's words barely came as a whisper'' no, I'm not having fun.''

Petra tried to cheer her up'' don't worry sweetie, you can play with Eren, our next door neighbor.''

Levi's smirk was soon washed away as he shifted to another nuance of emotion; he felt put out at what both Petra and Mikasa have just said. However, It didn't take Levi much time to return to his oh-so stern nature as he stared intently at Petra '' so you're telling me that _**that**_ brat is still coming any time soon ? I thought I've made myself clear when I said NO !'' he felt something tug at the end of his sleeve, he turned his face to see it was Mikasa.

He tried to hold back a sigh at the face Mikasa made. Even for him, that pout of hers was too much to bear. ''please, uncle Levi''

"Tch, fine !''

When she heard her uncle's finally awaited response, she hugged him for that. She then walked over to Petra and hugged her legs, then lifted her head revealing a smile. Petra noticed how Mikasa looked cute in every sense of the word.

''I'll bake for you and Eren some cookies.''

''yay! Thanks Mrs. Petwa, I love cookies!'' exclaimed Mikasa ever so gleefully.

Petra simply smiled'' don't we all?''

A ring on the door was heard by the three'' I think that's Eren, let's go say hi to him , Mikasa'' Petra carried Mikasa in her arms and saw levi mouth an unspoken '' fu*k '' as she headed outside the room.

* * *

I'll update next time. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
